


Let's Hang Out Sometime

by lln



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caleb being Caleb, Gen, Post Season 1, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lln/pseuds/lln
Summary: Willie wakes up restrained in the Hollywood Ghost Club by Caleb after helping the boys.Prompts:Waking Up Restrained | Shackled |Hanging
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962109
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	Let's Hang Out Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> **Whumptober Day One - Waking Up Restrained | Shackled**  
>  I know I'm late to start but I'm giving this a try :D

Darkness was all Willie could see. All around him, everywhere he looked, his world was shadowed in darkness. Willie frowned as he spun around, not quite understanding where he was, the last thing he remembered was hugging Alex and then skating away, everything after that was a blur.  
  
Willie gasped as electricity coursed through his body, the darkness snapped away and the real world came into sharp focus. Willie panted harshly, looking up at his captor from his position in the middle of a room.  
  
"Time to wake up, dear William," Caleb stood in front of him, a look of pure disappointment painted across his face. "Did you really think you could hide from me after what you’ve done. I’ve got eyes everywhere."  
  
Willie tried to hunch himself over to suppress the pain he was feeling, but found himself unable to move. Willie blinked and looked at himself, at least as much as he could, he was on his knees in the middle of a stone room, glowing metal shackles were wrapped around his ankles and were bolted to the floor. His arms were pulled up and out to the sides, harsh metal cuffs cut into his wrists that connected chains to the walls. Around his neck was a metal collar connected to a ring on the floor, leaving him with little to no slack.  
  
The room seemed to hum with power.  
  
"Not really?" Willie frowned at Caleb, “Did think I’d have a bit more time, though.”  
  
Caleb sighed deeply, “After everything I’ve done for you and you turn against me at the drop of a hat.”  
  
Without much hope, Willie subtly attempted to teleport out of the shackles that held him place, only to gasp out in pain as more electricity shocked him. The shackles all glowed a sickly green.  
  
“Tut, tut, dear boy,” Caleb tsked, crouching down as he petted Willie’s hair, “I wouldn’t have made it that easy for you.”  
  
“I thought you’d destroy me,” Willie asked, biting his bottom lip, “Why drag it out?”  
  
Caleb gripped Willie’s hair tightly and pulled his head back sharply, “Dear William, you are much more useful to me right here.”  
  
“Useful?” Willie really didn’t like the sound of that.  
  
“Why of course William, destroying you would be counterproductive to my plan.”  
  
“I’m not going to help you,” Willie muttered.  
  
“You’re already helping me,” Caleb released Willie’s hair and stood back up, “You being where I know you are is all I need you to do.”  
  
“What do you me-”  
  
Caleb smirked and clicked his right hand, Willie watched in mild fascination as Caleb’s appearance began to change. It took a moment and then Willie found himself looking up at his own face.  
  
“One way or another I’ll get one of those boys under my control again,” Willie was shocked when he heard his own voice speak to him, “Poor Alex will be ripe for the taking and who better than that cute ghost he obviously has a crush on, to convince him that the Hollywood Ghost Club is really not that bad. Obviously Caleb went about recruiting the wrong way and hopefully he should be given a second chance. With you here, kept out of the way, I’ll have to play the dutiful role.”  
  
Willie struggled against his shackles, desperate to escape, “You can’t do that to him!”  
  
“You’re in no position to make demands, William.” Caleb smirked darkly, the action looking plain wrong on Willie’s stolen face, “Just sit back and think about all I’ve done for you. I might even forgive you after I get back.”  
  
“Please Caleb do-”  
  
Caleb spun on his heel and walked out of the room, closing the door with a flick of his wrist, leaving Willie in a darkened room alone with no way to escape to warn Alex about the danger he was in.  
  
**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :D
> 
> If you want to, come talk to me on my **[tumblr](https://llnwritings.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
